


Hot Chocolate and Thunderstorms

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost nothing is Canon in this thing, Alpha! Hunk, Bruising, Filth, Fingerfucking, Fucking in the Space Mall, M/M, Mentions of Sheith onesided, Nipple Play, Omega! Keith, Possessive Hunk, Scent Kink, Season 2 spoilers, Size Kink, Thick fingers, Thirsty Keith, a/b/o dynamics, cries, fucking in a bathroom, god damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Keith has his heat in the middle of the space mall thanks to some Nyma lookalike that sprays him with rare perfume that reveals what he desires and who desires him.AKA The Heith A/B/O Porn I've been craving but had to write myself. Step up Voltron Fandom





	

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED THIS LIKE I NEEDED AIR OKAY HEITH IS REAL SHANCE IS REAL SHALLURA IS REAL SHEITH IS REAL KLANCE IS REAL ALL OF THESE GODDAMN SHIPS ARE SO REAL I SHIP ALL OF THEM THANK GOD YES LORD

Keith _knew_ that he should have seen it coming. He hadn’t been on his suppressants in months, and it almost seemed to slip his head with all of the information and troubles and anxieties rushing through his head. Shiro’s pain, Allura’s loathing. He hardly seemed to have time to focus on anything else without the free time he treasured and valued. It wasn’t until they got to the space mall that Keith finally had time to himself. Naturally, he decided to go find some answers about his past. Also naturally, it seemed to go totally haywire. He found himself rushing through the mall, trying desperately to get away from the madness. He stumbled into a shop full of incenses and perfumes as he heard the running of the knife dealer fast behind him, speeding past the shoppe Keith was resting in, his hands on his knees. “God, finally.” He murmured, running a hand through his hair before taking a look around his surroundings. It was dark, that was for sure, soft yellow glow illuminating the tiny corners of the room. Bottles and boxes were everywhere, as if he had walked into a street market without the massive crowds of people. “Hello?” He called out, looking over at some of the odd shaped glasses and decorations. Aliens really _were_ odd.

            He almost didn’t notice the alien approaching him until she was right by his back. “How can I help you, stranger?” He whirled around to look at the alien that seemed to be the same race as Nyma, except a deep blue with pink eyes. She leaned over the counter with a smug smile that could honestly shoot down any man with a desire for something soft and curvy. Luckily, Keith wasn’t one of those people. “Is there something you’re in the market for?”

            “Um. No.” He muttered, taking a cursory glance around once again. “I’m just looking right now.” He tried to seem interested, but when he realized he legitimately didn’t know what the fuck any of these things were, he tried a different approach. “Um. What are these things, exactly?” He inquired, doing his best to sound interested.

            The alien lit up at the question, walking around him and placing her hands on his hips. “I’m _so_ glad you asked! This shop has perfumes from every corner of the known universe, some rarer than others, and some just genuinely priceless.” She took his hand and gently began to tug him, watching the way his eyes wandered over the glass. “There’s different bottles that mean and do different things. It’s really quite amazing what different planets can do with just scents.”

            “Uh huh.” He nodded, looking around just a little bit before feeling his arm get yanked to one of the back rooms, with a heavily locked door. “Um. I don’t know if there’s anything back here that I would really want, though. I was just looking.”

            “You don’t have to worry about it, sir.” She smiled sweetly, something swirling in her eyes mischievously. “I just think I have the perfect scent for you. It’s something that’s rare, rarer than anything anyone else has in stock. It would complement your scent wonderfully.” She waved her hand over the door and the lock twisted slowly, opening itself to reveal a single glass bottle resting on a table. “It’s called the Seeker.” Keiths’ eyebrows perked up, and her smile grew. “If you’re sprayed with it, you can smell who you want, and who wants you. I’ve never smelled it myself before, because I can’t put something that strong on my skin. But your skin, it’s just perfect.” Purple eyes looked at the bottle with furrowed brows, and she smiled even sweeter, letting him go. “No charge, just a whiff. Would that be alright?”

            “Why would I do that?” He asked, not without a hint of curiousity and intrigue. “What if this is a trap?”

            “A trap to help you find who you want to be with?” She cocked her head, and Keith could feel a slip of something desperate slide down his spine. Maybe… just a bit? “I think that it would be something amazing to have, the power to see and have. Don’t you think?” She delicately picked up the bottle and led him to the front. “I promise, I won’t spray you in the locked room, then. How about that? I’ll spray you in front of my store. What do you say?”

            Keith paused, looking outside of the door and then back at the vial, which swirled with a golden glow that reminded him of someone he dared not think about; someone that did not belong to him. Flashes of the Beta blue paladin relaxing with his Alpha paladin, the soft man with the laugh like sunshine, flashed through his mind, and his jaw clenched. No. He had to know. He _had_ to. “Why are you doing this?” He said instead, feeling something inside of him slipping from his control. “Why are you helping me?”

            The alien simply smiled peacefully. “Because I think that you need it more than anyone else who has walked into this store, human. Or should I say, Half human.” Keith jolted back slightly as she stepped forward. “Your other half only craves one man, one mate. I can smell it. It’s going to kill you. And a halfa is truly a rare thing. I think…” She ran her hand down his sternum, watching the way it tensed under her wide fingers. “…that you would have beautiful children.”

            “How do you… What am I? You can smell it?” He took a step forward, pressing into her hand. “You can definitely smell I’m different?” She nodded, and hope sprung through him. “Tell me. That is my price. Tell me, and I’ll take it.”

            Her eyebrows furrowed. “That’s not how this works. You are not ready.”

            “Tell. Me.” He tried to growl, but instead of being able to pull it off, a golden cloud of perfume met him. Immediately the scent was inhaled through his nose and the rest sprinkled on his skin, making it suddenly feel like there were hands on him _everywhere._ He suddenly felt a rush of slick drip out of him, and his knees began to wobble. He could smell _everything,_ could even taste the air coming down his throat through shuddering breaths. He gripped himself tight, trying to stop the slow flow of slick to no avail. “Fuck-You!” he tried to get out angrily, instead it being a shaky breath.

            “You’d better run, halfa.” She purred, shoving him out the door. “You smell delicious, even to me.”

            Keith took one gasping breath, and did as she suggested, booking it as fast as he could back the way he came.

* * *

 

             Hunk laughed as he watched the people eat the food he made. God, seeing people enjoy the simple things like a good meal made him feel warm in his chest. Having known that he was an Alpha since he was very young, people were often surprised how interested he was in both supposedly designated Omega and Alpha hobbies. He could rewire anything in under a minute and bake the best goddamn pie you’d ever intake into your body. Baking was considered an Omega pastime, but Hunk always saw it differently. There was science in baking, as much as there was in any engineering he’d ever done. The difference was how it was used. So he ignored the scathing remarks about being a ‘weak Alpha’ and proceeded to do what he loved. So seeing that his skills were universal in any setting had a comfort he didn’t know was missing return to him.

            He was about to whip up another batch of food for more customers when a scent caught his nose, immediately making his eyes dilate. It smelled like home, like a thunderstorm and fresh camellias. He nearly dropped the tray he was holding as his head snapped over to the side. It was intoxicating not only him, but almost all of his customers, their heads twisted the same way his was. The strange thing was that the scent was… familiar. Like something out of his dreams that he didn’t really register. He stepped out from around the counter, tilting his head as he took in a deep breath. “What the…”

            And suddenly the smell was so, so close. The source was approaching, and Hunk found himself in a sprint before he could even comprehend it. Red. The colour red was flashing in his head. What?... What is that? It smelled… _it smelled so good._ He rounded a corner and slammed into someone, hearing their gasp. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t…” His sentence trailed off as he was nearly overwhelmed with pheromones assaulting his brain. The person he ran into let out a moan, hands gripping his shirt while the regular purple of his eyes were only slivers visible around fat pupils. “Keith?”

            He could smell the slick drip out of the paladin in front of him at his name being said. Fuck, was Hunk’s voice really that raspy? Holy shit. “Hunk. Hunk. Hunk.” Keith sounded like he was being _incinerated_ from the inside out. The scent gland on his neck was an angry red colour, throbbing and slick as he squeezed Hunk’s shirt. “Please please please I need you I need it please give it to me fuck _come on please_.”

            “Keith.” Hunk’s throat felt like it was closing up, and when did his hands start gripping Keith’s hips? When had they gotten so close? Fuck, Keith was in a heat like nothing Hunk had ever experienced before. Usually he could withstand it with just a little bit of struggle, but now there was little to no will to resist in his body. Maybe it was because he actually wanted this omega? Was that why? But the way Keith’s arms wrapped around his neck and tugged him down gave him little to no room to argue or talk. “Keith, hang on. You’re…” He swallowed weakly as Keith rolled his hips slightly, panting right above Hunk’s own, but much smaller, scent gland. He was so dizzy at just that sensation, but he couldn’t stop the growl that escaped his mouth when Keith bared his gland for Hunk, practically destroying any part of his brain that still denied his feelings for the red paladin. “Are… are you sure?” He panted out, squeezing harder and smelling the slick dripping down Keith’s thigh like a drug. “Is it me you want? Tell me, Keith.”

            Keith pulled his head back and kissed underneath Hunk’s chin, licking it before tangling his fingers into soft brown hair. “Hunk, I do. Yes. Please. I want this I’ve wanted this for so fucking long come _on_.” Hunk felt something flutter in his chest as Keith stared at him with an odd sense of clarity, if only for a second. “Please? I’ve wanted this. Please?”

            “How long?” He murmured, sliding his arms to Keith’s waist to massage the muscle there and to feel the strength compacted in that tiny body jump and shiver. “How long have you wanted this?”

            “Since the escape.” Keith said breathlessly. “Since I could smell you outside of the Garrison, outside of their suppressants that tampered down our senses to smell. You smell so _good_ , so right. Like hot chocolate and mint and hibiscus flowers. And so smart, you’re so smart. God, how could I not? Please, Hunk?” His neck was bared once again, and Hunk felt rationality leave him. “Please?”

            “We need to find somewhere quiet immediately.” Was all that Hunk could manage out, lifting up Keith and holding him by his thighs, running as fast as he could to one of the less used parts of the space mall where a bathroom was open. He could feel Keith rubbing himself against Hunk’s shirt and feel the slick that dampened Keith’s black skinny jeans. At one point during his rush to the single person bathroom he had started sucking at the scent gland he was so close to, making Keith’s voice echo sweetly through the space, gaining some stares as the cry reached their ears. But they finally made it, Hunk slamming the door shut and pressing the lock on it before practically pouncing on Keith, who was already trying to tug off his clothes. “No.” He grabbed Keith’s wrists and pulled Keith’s jacket up to tie his hands up above his head before pushing his v-neck up to his armpits, bunched almost obscenely and revealing soft looking pink nipples. “Look at this.” He breathed, gently running his hand down the pale skin, watching Keith’s abdomen jump at the feeling. “So fucking good. Even better than I’d ever imagined.”

            “You…You imagined this too?” Keith’s words were breathy as he followed Hunk’s unspoken command to stay still. “You imagined this like I did?”

            Hunk’s eyes lifted from the zipper he was beginning to undo, eyebrows rising with the insinuation. “Fuck, Keith, do you really not know how attractive you are? These muscular thighs…” Hunk lifted up the paladin like he weighed nothing and pulled off Keith’s jeans with one quick movement, groaning at how dark Keith’s boxer shorts were with slick. “Your cute ass, your pretty _eyes..._ who else could I even think of?” Quickly putting down Keith on the long counter of the sink, he leaned down and with a quick movement he tugged off Keith’s boxer shorts with his teeth before spreading Keith’s legs harshly and leaning down to the twitching and loose hole. “But tell you what. You tell me what you thought of, and I’ll see if I can deliver.” And with that Hunk leaned in and licked a stripe of slick up from Keith’s inner thigh messily.

            “Fuck!” Keith cried out, back arching. His toes curled where they were behind Hunk’s head as his thighs trembled. He could only see Hunk’s hair from where he was positioned, the soft locks tickling his skin and making him twitch all over. “Fuck!” He could feel that talented tongue licking off his excess slick before swirling around the rim that was eagerly awaiting anything the yellow paladin had in store for him. The grip on his thighs were tight, so tight, that Keith knew there would be such dark bruises on them tomorrow, and he couldn’t bring himself to give a single shit about it. He whined when Hunk pulled away, dark brown eyes focused so deeply on Keith it felt like Hunk was going to absolutely _destroy him_.

            God, he hoped he would.

            “Tell me.” The Alpha growled, and Keith could feel his head hit the mirror as he twitched. “Tell me what you thought about.”

            “Your hands.” Keith blurted, and could hardly stop a shriek of surprise as Hunk thrusted his tongue inside of him. Words were so, so hard right now, but he had to if he wanted Hunk to keep going, keep filling him up and oh fuck he was going to cum. “God, Hunk, your hands on me, making me yield to you. Picking me up and roughly fucking me wherever you deemed fit. Feeling your thick fingers stretching me apart, god I could never get it the way I knew your fingers would be. So big, stretching me and forcing me apart. God, I would be so good for you, do anything you asked me.” He could feel himself falling apart at the seams. “Hunk Hunk Hunk please oh god please let me cum I need to cum I need it!”

            Hunk pulled away, face smeared with Keith’s slick and the smile on his face was so devious that he couldn’t understand why he’d look like that until a thick finger was shoved roughly into him, making him scream and white out as he messed up his own stomach, finger spasming around _just one finger_. God, what would his _dick_ do to him? He shivered pleasantly at the thought, having countless dreams about Hunk’s dick pushing into him and destroying him with ecstasy. Despite what Lance may claim about him being a virgin, some would say that he was a bit of a size queen, especially back in the Garrison days. He’d seen Hunk’s dick once in the showers, and just looking at it made him salivate. He had thought about it ever since. His eyes practically rolled in the back of his head as Hunk rubbed his scent gland. “Hunk.” He whined.

            “You look so pretty.” Hunk murmured, making Keith flush. “So pretty like this, spread open for me, your hole twitching for me.” A second finger was added, and Hunk could feel the way that Keith tightened around him, hearing the soft moan leaving him. “You did so good, I loved hearing you talk while I fucked you. What a good voice. I like it.”

            “Hunk-”

            “I want to fuck you.” The blunt words were like an electric shock to Keith’s nervous system. “I’m a little… big, though. I’ll be careful.”

            “I can take it.” Keith’s voice was wildly unbalance, wobbly with desire as Hunk looked at him wide eyes. “I can take it, please. I want it.” He did his best to spread his legs wider, groaning as the fingers inside of him shifted with the movement. “Fuck, come on. I want you to fuck me like your life depends on it. Please?” He wiggled his hips if only to hear Hunk growl, the third finger shoved in was an added bonus that he squeezed around eagerly, panting at the stretch. “Come on. Come on. Come on.” He was like a broken record, the only words on his mind were _Alpha_ and _fuck_ and _Please. “Please, Alpha.”_

            The way that Hunk’s body tensed at the word almost made Keith second guess himself, but when he was lifted back up, to be chest to chest with Hunk and a hungry mouth sucked on his scent gland, he couldn’t stop a hoarse shout from leaving him, thighs spasming as he came a second time before Hunk’s fingers pulled out, making him nearly sob at the feeling. “Do you even know how fucking hot that is?” Oh, god, Hunk had completely lost his soft and warm demeanor. Now he was one hundred percent Alpha, and both sides of Keith felt a thrill rush through them. “Christ, Keith. So good. So ready and hungry for it.” He distinctly heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and Keith could feel the saliva pooling in his mouth. One day, he was gonna see how much he could fit in his mouth, but for now he wanted it in him as deep as it could go. He nearly passed out as the head prodded at his hole, and suddenly they were stumbling back and Hunk was sitting on the odd space toilets, similar in everything but colour, which were a bright green and glowed. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard and deep you won’t be able to think of anything but my dick inside of you.” Keith put his tied hands over Hunk’s head and fitting them around Hunk’s neck, chest heaving with each breath. “But first, who’s your Alpha?” Both of the hands on his hips tightened brutally, and Keith’s brain turned to static. “Who. Is. Your. Alpha.”

            “You.” Keith moaned out weakly, letting his head fall on his own shoulder. And just like that, he could feel the soft head press into him, breaching him with a slight amount of resistance which turned into a whole lot because _fuck_ Hunk had a dick designed by whatever gods there were out there. Even with all of his slick, Keith could feel the stretch, the pressure that was forcing him to take it, forcing him to spread wide for his Alpha. He felt his eyes roll back into his head as he finally felt it settle inside him fully. He could almost feel Hunk in his throat with the way that he was so delirious on Hunk’s scent. He could do little more than lean in and lick at his scenting gland, squeezing around Hunk’s cock to feel those hands grip his hips even tighter. Good, let him bruise. He wanted it.

            “Fuck.” Hunk’s voice was tight with control, and Keith shuddered. “You’re tight. It’s so good.” A hand left Keith’s hip and slid up to press on Keith’s stomach, a filthy whine ripping from Keith’s lips, swollen from him biting them. The second hand went even higher, pinching and pulling at a nipple that made Keith squeeze just right around him. “Move your arms. Above your head.” Hunk could only feel breathless as Keith followed orders precisely. So this is why Shiro like telling Keith what to do. He looked so goddamn beautiful doing it, back arched almost obscenely as it left his chest wide open. “Get ready.” Hunk warned. Keith’s face shifted to a look of confusion until Hunk latched onto one of Keith’s nipples, lifting him up by his hips to feel that hot cavern move around him. He could hear Keith’s shuddering gasp, and a wicked sense of mischief came over him as he slammed Keith back down onto his dick as hard as he could.

            Keith cried out and threw his head back, Hunk being the only thing that anchored him to the moment. There was almost no hesitance from the next thrust to the next until Hunk was jackknifing into him fast enough that he would eventually phase through him. His mouth wandered to where his hands could not, from his left nipple to his right until they were both swollen, perked, and dripping with saliva. The squelching noise from Keith’s slick only seemed to drive him even crazier. He littered Keith’s front with hickies and bite marks, spotting him like a Dalmatian before pulling Keith off of his dick and resting him onto his thighs to see Keith’s face. What he saw was the fiercest person he knew fucked stupid, eyes glazed over and drool dripping down the corner of his mouth.  His breaths were heavy as he shifted in Hunk’s grip. “No, no, so close.” His voice was so weak from crying out, and Hunk knew they only had a little bit of time left before they had to go. He had to finish, and now. “Please. Knot me. Mark me.”

            Hunk’s eyebrows shot up to his head. “You want me to mark and knot you?”

            Keith’s eyes slid from where they were focused on nothing over to Hunk’s face, and the yellow paladin gasped at the rawness in them. “You’re my mate. I want you to. Please.” He leaned into Hunk again, licking at his scent gland once more before wiggling his hips. “Please, Hunk.”

            Hunk couldn’t stop the groan coming from his mouth if he tried, instead taking the momentum to stand up and push Keith up against the wall, seating him back on his dick before fucking upward in a way that he could only describe as Heat Madness, the thing that professors told him about. It was like being high on every single drug they had registered, and Hunk could barely hear his own thoughts over the sound of Keith’s sharp cries every time their hips connected. Thin fingers scrabbled at the wall they could reach as Hunk let Keith lean on the wall so he could lift him up by hooking his legs over his arms, using the leverage to fuck into him harder and faster until he could feel his knot beginning to swell. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck Keith I’m…” he panted as he felt his knot shove in and out of the willing hole, Keith’s voice cracking on each shove. “Mine.” He barely registered the word coming out of his mouth until Keith cried out “Yours, yours yours I’m yours oh fuck oh fuck-” before cumming a third time, eyes rolling back so hard in his head that Hunk moved one of his hands from under Keith’s legs to shove two fingers into Keith’s mouth, shivering at the tongue that immediately sucked around them. With one last thrust, his knot locked in and Hunk leaned it, biting down on Keith’s scent gland and feeling Keith’s silent cry through his fingers and by the way he squeezed around Hunk’s knot before milking his dick. _‘Mine’_ Hunk murmured resolutely in his head. _‘He’s mine’_

            It took a while for Hunk to come down from his high and deflate, and as he pulled out, he saw the way that his own cum and Keith’s slick mixed together as it dripped down his legs like wet paint. Hunk, for a wild moment, imagined Keith letting him cum on his ass and take a photo, let him keep that memento for as long as he could. His dick twitched again as he looked at it. Fuck, seriously?

            “Hunk.” Brown eyes snapped up to the- his Omega, who was barely managing to stand. He wobbled like a newborn deer, and Hunk almost found it strangely adorable, the way that Keith gripped at his tan forearm. His voice was so hoarse, and Hunk knew that Lance of all people would be able to tell what happened by just that. Though, it didn’t embarrass him at all. In fact, something possessive rose up in him, saying that he should smear his seed across him, so everyone would know who exactly this Omega belonged to. “You really weren’t joking. I don’t think I’ll be ever to masturbate again without you.”

            “You won’t have to.” Hunk spoke quickly, seeing the way Keith’s eye caught his. “Since we both know that you got the shot, we don’t need to worry about condoms, and…” His cheeks reddened, and Keith could barely stop a smile from his face. “…I can take care of you from now on.”

            Keith sighed deeply, hand still gripping Hunk’s forearm before leaning up and kissing Hunk deeply, eyes shut. He pulled away with a warm smile. “I’d like that, both ways. But for right now, I need clean clothes. All I have is my jacket.”

            Hunk looked him up and down for a moment before cracking a small smile. “I think you would look fine in just that.”

            Keith gave him a funny look before going onto his toes and whispering, “Maybe if you get me back to the castle for the rest of my heat, you can see just how good it looks.”

            Hunk swallowed weakly, feeling heat climb up his cheeks. “Ten-Four.”

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME ON TWITTER AND YELL AT ME  
> @noxiousSancitity   
> AND ON TUMBLR  
> @noxiousSanctity


End file.
